Noche de Halloween
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: En una noche donde cualquier cosa puede pasar, lo último que Lucy se imagina es que podría conocer a alguien cuando está decidida a no querer pareja. Natsu por su parte, siempre ha sido descuidado y torpe y nunca se ha preocupado de estar con alguna chica. Pero...¿y si ambos se conocieran en una noche mágica?
1. Parte 1

**¡Buenas tardes! Para celebrar Halloween he decidido subir este fic, voy tarde, lo sé, pero anoche me arrastraron a una fiesta, y entre que me preparaba (tenía que dar autentico miedo) y era la fiesta no tuve tiempo de subir esto.**

 **He aquí otra de mis creaciones, a mi parte de la historia me parece graciosa, ya me contareis que tal ;)**

 **Disfrutad mucho de la historia. Ya sabéis que espero muchos comentarios, además, por unas maravillosas autoras he conocido la c** **ampaña** ** _"Con voz y voto"_** _,_ **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Nos leemos. Besos de chocolate para todos.**

 **¡Noche de Halloween!**

Mirando el calendario se dio cuenta de que solamente quedaban varios días para un día señalado, 31 de octubre. Las chicas estaban muy nerviosas por ese día, llevaban encima de ella semanas y cuando por fin acepto que todas estuvieran juntas, todo se volvió un caos.

Vestidos por allí, camisetas por allá, zapatos por todos lados, maquillaje... Parecía que estaban obsesionadas cada una pendiente de qué ponerse hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ella ni siquiera se había preocupado de qué ponerse o cómo maquillarse. Ni siquiera sabía las temáticas a elegir.

Suspirando tacho el lunes, solo quedaban cinco días para el sábado, y ella seguía sin nada a la vista. Esa misma tarde todas -menos ella- habían decidido quedar para comprar su ropa y demás accesorios. Seguro que no tendrían en cuenta su opinión, como siempre.

Tenía apuntado en el calendario la hora, las cinco de la tarde, para lo cual quedaba media hora. Si se tenía en cuenta que de su casa al centro comercial donde habían quedado solo había quince minutos, tendría tiempo de pasear a su perro por el vecindario. Plue necesitaba estirar las patitas, y ella, un poco de aire fresco.

Se reunió con su perro, el cual estaba cómodamente dormido en su cesta, tras llamarlo y darle un par de toques en sus peludas orejitas, Plue se levantó lentamente y se estiro para después brincar como loco al ver la correa.

Tarareando, Lucy inicio el camino hacia el parque que había cerca de su casa. Una vez allí soltó a Plue y le dejo correr siempre bajo su atenta mirada. De repente Plue cambio su habitual rutina de ir de árbol en árbol corriendo y saltando para pasar a correr en línea recta sobre el camino hacia un árbol en particular. Al verlo casi creyó que saltaría sobre el chico que estaba frente al árbol pero en realidad comenzó a ladrar e intentar escalarlo.

A la carrera, se acercó para saber que le pasaba a su perro. Lo cogió y le puso la cadena para intentar mantenerlo bajo control. Al subir la mirada a las ramas de los arboles vio que había un curioso-por no decir extraño- gato azul.

-Deberías vigilar a tu perro ¡ha intentado comerse a mi gato!

\- Plue no intentaría comerse a nadie-sus palabras sonaban seguras pero después de ver como su perro intentaba comer desde calcetines hasta piruletas, Lucy dudaba que su perro no quisiera comerse al gato

-¡Lo he visto!- el chico encolerizado definitivamente- Se ha lanzado como loco.

Después de dirigirle una fulminante mirada al chico, Lucy comenzó a tirar de la correa de su perro, indignada- Vamos Plue, no queremos que acabemos amargados como él.

Llego a su casa casi a la carrera, por primera vez era ella quien tiraba de Plue y no al revés. Azoto la puerta con fuerza y soltó a su perro.

-Genial, solo quedan cinco minutos para las cinco

Se fue corriendo a su cuarto para coger un bolso junto con su cartera y llaves, después de despedirse de sus padres y de acariciarle la cabeza a su perrito, salió pensando en lo que pasaría entre su grupo de amigas y la tortura que sería estar toda la tarde hasta encontrar un vestido que le gustara a todas.

-Llegas tarde- su mejor amiga, Levy le lanzo una mirada enfadada mientras seguía quejándose. Rápidamente, las chicas le fueron guiando hacia una tienda de disfraces. Diez minutos después, Levy seguía con quejas.

-Tranquila Levy, ya sabes, seguramente estaría nerviosa pensando en qué comprarse. Lucy nosotras te ayudaremos. ¡Vamos!

-Erza, Juvia cree que Lucy realmente no está contenta con la salida.

-No os preocupéis, la hermana mayor Kana hará que entre en razón-su amiga se abrazó a ella y le miro burlonamente- Dime Lucy ¿no te gustaría un vestido deslumbrante y...revelador?

-N-no..¿co-como p-puedes decir eso K-Kana?- su amiga se estaba paseando entre perchas cargadas con decenas de vestidos.

-¡Pero este es perfecto!- el traje que señalaba su amiga era un mini -y con mini era quedarse corto- vestido rojo con la espalda abierta y con un tridente y una diadema con cuernos. Era espantoso aparte de no tapar casi nada

-Ese no me atrae, ¿podemos seguir buscando algo, tal vez de otro estilo?

-Tal vez deberías vestirte de caballero como yo-la pelirroja le miraba expectante.

-Mnnn…prefiero que tú destaques por ser la única caballera, Erza

-Chicas dejaos de tonterías y poneros a buscar- Levy, quien encabezaba la fila, miraba a todos lados- Casi no tenemos tiempo, y tu vestido es el único que queda. Bueno y…. ¿qué tal este?

Era un vestido precioso, se componía dedos vestidos juntos. Uno poseía una larga falda vaporosa que llegaba hasta el suelo, las mangas que también eran largas estaban hechas con la misma tela. Por encima tenía una especie de yukata que se sujetaba con un cinto amarillo. Buscándole algunos complementos adecuados quedaría bastante bien.

-Wooow- la peli azul tenía los ojos y la boca abierta- Si Juvia no fuera a juego con Gray, iría con este vestido

-Es maravilloso-Erza asintió con la cabeza y una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro- No tanto como mi armadura pero está bien

-¡Es aburrido!

-Kana, tu solo quieres que Lucy enseñe cuerpo ¿verdad?

-Claro que si Levy- la castaña se acercó lentamente a Lucy, quien puso una mueca extraña en su cara, ya se imaginaba que haría su amiga- Este cuerpo está hecho para mostrarse

-¡Kana!-el grito de la rubia resonó en la tienda y varias personas se giraron a ver al grupo que formaba. Lucy se retiró antes de que nadie viera nada, pero Kana no solo le había tocado un pecho sino que además le había dado un cachete en el culo. Realmente su amiga era una gran pervertida.

-Definitivamente nos llevamos este-su amiga pelirroja se giró y las miro a todas- Finalmente ya podemos ir a la fiesta, todas tenemos ya la ropa asique el sábado quedamos en mi casa. A las siete de la tarde sin falta.

La semana paso rápida, las chicas no hacían más que comentar lo bien que se lo pasarían en la fiesta, lo mucho que deseaban conocer gente, la borrachera que cogerían… Lucy no sentía realmente ganas de que viniera el sábado, después de todo ella era del grupo de mujeres que se quedan en casa los fines de semana leyendo frente a la chimenea o en el jardín. No detestaba las fiestas pero ir a una que seguramente atraería a mucha gente era agobiante.

Por fin llegó el sábado, y como se imaginó todo estaba lleno de gente, y Lucy ya se estaba agobiando. Erza y Juvia habían insistido en quedar en el pub con sus novios y los amigos de estos, y ella empezaba a dudar de que eso fuera buena idea. No es que no le gustaran las parejas de sus amigas, los adoraba pero casi no conocía a los posibles amigos de Jellal y Gray, aparte de alguna que otra foto no sabía nada de ellos y no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea quedar sin conocerlos.

De todas formas se estaba agobiando entre tanta gente y necesitaba un descanso, aviso a sus amigas de que saldría fuera y negó con la cabeza cuando Levy se ofreció a acompañarla a la puerta, estaba hablando cariñosamente con un chico aterrador lleno de piercings -seguramente era su disfraz- y que la ella se comportara así cuando solía ser tímida con extraños significaba algo.

Se dirigió lo más rápido posible entre tanta gente, sentía mas asfixia todavía y tenía los dedos de los pies molidos a pisadas, además...¡ya le habían entrado cinco veces!

Con la cabeza llena de preguntas, siguió adelante realmente molesta porque enserio, ¿Cuantos metros había desde el sitio en el que estaba y la puerta? ¿Cómo de desesperado podía estar un hombre? ¿Porque todos eran tan pesados?

Vale que su ropa era un poco insinuante pero no por eso tenían que abalanzarse sobre ella casi babeando. Llego a la puerta sin muchas más molestias a parte de algún que otro roce "casual" y una mirada de su parte hacia el pobrecillo que se atrevía a tocarla. Una vez en la puerta, el enorme-más bien inmenso- portero le puso un sello en la mano para que luego entrara sin problemas. La sonrisa pervertida y el escaneo del cuerpo fueron incluidos con el sello. Bufando se dejó caer contra la pared, alejada de la puerta.

Estaba respirando aire puro y descansando cuando sintió como una mano subía y bajaba por sus piernas. ¡Esto era el colmo! Se giró hacia la dirección donde procedia la mano, dirigiendo una mirada furiosa y afilada, y se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Porque no su pierna no era rozada por una mano sino por una especie de cola. Era un disfraz de cocodrilo y la persona que iba dentro-porque alguien debería estar dentro- estaba moviéndose mientras pegaba voces, si la persona se movía la cola también lo hacía y eso era lo que estaba acariciándola.

Respiro tranquila por poder evitar el tener que buscar pelea con un hombre.

-Ummmm- dudaba sobre si la persona se molestaría- Disculpe, esta dándome con la cola

\- ¡Te he dicho que está demasiado lleno!- no estaba segura de sí su voz era puro enfado o alegría. Quizás la unión de ambas- Creo que tendré que irme, está muy lleno. Además no conozco a nadie- una pausa, mientras la ignoraba a ella y estaba atento al teléfono- Conozco a Erza, por supuesto. Da miedo, lo siento por ti Jellal

\- Perdone-seguía siendo ignorada asique lo volvió a probar, esta vez mas fuerte y con golpecitos en la espalda- ¡Perdona!

El cocodrilo se giró-¿Es que no ves que estoy hablando por teléfono?

-Y yo llevo un rato tratando de hablar contigo- dudo durante unos segundos, recordando la poca cara que se veía- ¿Eres amigo de Jellal, verdad? Del trabajo en el hotel Fairy Tail si no me equivoco

-Si- el chico le escaneo de arriba a abajo- ¿y tú eres?

-Lucy, amiga de Erza y Jellal. También conozco a Juvia y a Gray

\- Ajaaaa- le volvió a escanear, deteniéndose en su pecho. Mientras veía como despectivamente le miraba de abajo a arriba, Lucy se cabreo bastante. ¿Quién se creía que era?- Oi, no crees que vas algo...¿linda? Se supone que en Halloween se debe dar miedo

-Tu tampoco das mucho miedo sabes- ¿quién se creía que era para criticarla? Al principio pensó que era un pervertido pero su mirada era de hastío- Un disfraz de cocodrilo no es realmente para dar miedo

-¿Co-cocodrilo?- se veía sumamente humillado- ¡soy un dragón! ¡Dragón! ¿Es que no ves las alas?- se tiro de parte del disfraz, que efectivamente parecían alas y en las que no había recaído- Además un cocodrilo siempre dará más miedo que...¿que eres exactamente?

-Se supone que soy una sacerdotisa

-¿Sacerdotisa?- el muchacho soltó una risita-¿qué tiene eso que ver con Halloween?

-No estoy muy segura- ella ni siquiera quería salir, mucho menos disfrazarse-Mis amigas pensaron que estaría bien ir así

-Mis padres creen que estoy más adorable así que como vampiro

-¿Cambiaste la sangre por cuerpos?-sin saber cómo, Lucy se sentía bien hablando con él

-¿Cómo?- después de un par de parpadeos confusos siguió-No te entiendo

\- Los vampiros chupan la sangre pero los dragones se comen a las personas

-Puag- la rubia tuvo que morder sus mejillas para no reír por su cara se asco- No me gusta la sangre, tampoco soy carnívoro.

Lucy empezó a reír-Ya lo sé, pero tu personaje es así

-No tiene por qué ser así-el chico la fulmina con los ojos- Que sepas que hay dragones buenos

-Bueno, exactamente no existen los dragones

-¡Eso tu no lo sabes!

Lucy se extrañó por las palabras del chico, acaso estaba loco. ¿Dragones? ¿En pleno siglo XXI? Eso era imposible. Lo miro detenidamente, no era feo, tenía una cara fuerte, con los ojos jades más bonitos que había visto en su vida y los labios carnosos. El pelo...rosa...bueno un pelo de ese color podría quedar bien en una mujer, no era muy masculino, pero realmente a él le quedaba bien el color. Como el traje le tapaba el cuerpo no podía discernir que tal sería. ¿Tendría una espalda ancha y musculosa? Lo que más le gustaba de los hombres era su espalda. Sus amigas se burlaban diciéndole que debería fijarse en otras cosas, a Erza por ejemplo le encantaba el culo de su novio. Pero a Lucy le atraían las espaldas, ella suponía que un hombre combina gran espalda podía cargar con todo, cosa estúpida ya que los problemas no pesan literalmente pero ella tenía claro cuáles eran sus gustos. Además siempre había tenido la fantasía de que su novio podría cargarla con facilidad, y teniendo en cuenta que el último chico por el que se interesó en salir, lo único pesado que podía levantar eran libros, esa fantasía seguía siendo eso, una fantasía.

-¿Qué pasa?-el chico le miraba con el ceño fruncido- Has puesto cara de idiota.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno se supone que hay que entrar ahí ¿no?

-No quiero entrar- el chico le miro como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas- Está lleno de gente y me siento muy agobiada, además los chicos no paran de va...- se calló de repente cuando sintió como le pasaban un brazo sobre los hombros.

-Oye, no te parece cruel haberme dejado tirado allí dentro-era el mismo chico rubio que le había entrado casi al llegar a la puerta- Me rechazaste sin siquiera escucharme.

Eso era verdad, ella le había rechazado antes que abriera la boca. Cuando le había mirado, Lucy pudo notar la mirada lujuriosa que el chico tenía en su cara y eso le daba miedo y asco a partes iguales. Porque aunque fuera guapa, rubia y tuviera buen cuerpo no significaba que se iba con el primero que pillaba, en su caso era todo lo contrario. Ser así le hacía tener muchos pretendientes, todos ellos se fijaban en su físico o en su apellido y no la veían a ella realmente. Por eso había tomado una decisión, no saldría con ningún chico y hasta ahora, con veintitrés años lo estaba cumpliendo a la perfección.

-¿Qué te parece si entramos y te invito a algo?

-Oye tú, no ves que no le interesas- el "dragón" le estaba defendiendo. Le cogió de la mano y de un tirón la puso al lado suyo. Sujetándole fuertemente por la cintura- Que te quede claro que no quiere nada contigo. Esta conmigo. ¿Te enteras? Con-mi-go.

-¿Ella puede elegir?- el rubio idiota le repaso de la cabeza a los pies con una mirada asquerosa- Y seguro que elegirá bien, verdad preciosa.

-Yo estoy con él-la rubia movió la cabeza hacia el pelirosa, y se abrazó a su torso- No quiero que te acerques a mí.

-Ya lo has oído, ¡Desaparece!-después de soltar unos pocos improperios contra ella y su protector, el chicos e fue por donde había venido- ¿Estas bien?

-S-si-en realidad no lo estaba. Llevaba media hora en la fiesta y ya estaba cansada. Había tenido que lidiar con idiotas como esos toda la noche y había estado en el pub, que era un sitio asfixiante esa noche- Creo que iré a mi casa, si vas dentro y te diriges a la zona de la izquierda al lado de las escaleras, veras a los chicos.

-Mmmmm…no puedo entrar -con un ligero cabeceo señaló la puerta- Estoy seguro que pisaran mi cola. Además el traje da algo de calor y entrar ahí será como ir a un horno

-Jajajaja, tienes razón. Te asaras ahí dentro-fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que seguían abrazos, y se separó rápidamente de él- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No sé-el joven se empezó dar golpes con su dedo índice en el mentón- ¡Ya! El centro se llena de gente disfrazada, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta y nos tomamos algo allí?

-¿Eh?-Lucy se señaló- ¿Yo también?

-Por su puesto, irte a tu casa seria aburrido. Además ya estas disfrazada….o eso creo.

-¡Te he dicho que si estoy disfrazada! Pero…. ¿tú te has visto?- con un ligero movimiento cruzo los brazos y miro hacia otro lado- No das miedo en absoluto, eres bastante mono.

-¡No soy mono en absoluto!

Después de enviarle a Kana un rápido mensaje donde le explicaba con quién estaba y qué iban a hacer, ambos se dirigieron al centro y en el camino se fueron conociendo poco a poco. Sus nombres, sus gustos, sus mascotas, sus padres...Era la mejor conversación que Lucy podía haber tenido nunca con un chico.

-Entonces, tu gato ¿está bien?- ella no había reparado en el chico de esta mañana, y era increíble que se volvieran a encontrar ahora y que pasaran tiempo juntos.

-Sí, realmente tu perro le dio un buen susto a Happy.

-Lo siento, no sé qué pudo pasar-después de ver como Natsu señalaba un bar para que entrar, continuo hablando mientras entraba en ese lugar, que por suerte no estaba muy lleno - Normalmente Plue es muy bueno y se lleva bien incluso con los gatos.

\- Pues parece que mi gato no le gusta.

Después de sentarse y pedir un par de refrescos, continuaron hablando. Lucy se sentía a gusto, descubrió que el chico vivía con sus padres y su hermana pequeña, Wendy. También descubrió que se encontró a Happy cuando tenía pocos meses y lo estaba cuidando desde entonces, era más como su bebe que como su mascota. Se hizo tarde, saco el móvil para mirar la hora y vio un mensaje de Kana. En el decía que había avisado al resto y que los chicos tenían un mensaje para Natsu.

\- Natsu, los chicos dicen que debes tratarme como la dama que so ser grosero.

-¡Seguro que ese ha sido Jellal!

-Si-después de asentir, continuo leyendo el mensaje- Gray dice que procures que no me pase nada o te arrepentirás salamandra. Ademes Kana dice que puedes aprovechar que estamos juntos y solos para hacerm…

-¿Lucy?- el chico al ver que se había callado y bajaba la mirada se acercó un poco a ella- ¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada…nada, Kana realmente no dice nada- salió de los mensajes pensando en matar a su amiga que decía en el mensaje "Natsu puedes aprovechar que estáis juntos y solos para hacerle a Lucy cosas pervertidas y placenteras. Ella sigue siendo virgen asique ten cuidado ^^"Respiro profundo para sacarse esas palabras de la cabeza, cuando vio en el reloj que ya pasaban la una de la noche, decidió que debería irse a su casa.

\- Me lo he pasado realmente bien-después de sonreírle, Lucy pago su bebida.

-¿Ya te vas?- el chico parecía incrédulo

-Es tarde

-Te acompaño

-No quisiera molestar

-No pasa nada- le cogió de la mano cuando salían del bar caminando. Por el camino los detuvieron un par de veces admirando sus disfraces y pidiendo que se hicieran fotos.

-Bien, muchas gracias por acompañarme- cuando llegaron la casa de la joven ambos se pararon en la puerta- Me ha gustado mucho pasar la noche contigo….ehhh…bueno, ya sabes, en el bar y todo eso.

-Ya sé a qué te refieres. Entonces...-el chico se sonrojo imperceptiblemente mientras se rascaba la barbilla con un dedo- Ummm ¿tu número? Quiero decir, ¿me darías tu número de teléfono?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, podemos, umm, quedar algún día. Salir, volver a tomar algo, no sé cosas así.

Lucy sonrió encantada mientras le dictaba su número y él lo apuntaba rápidamente en su móvil, el cual, había sábado de un bolsillo oculto en su disfraz. Cuando Natsu termino de guardarlo y levanto la cabeza del móvil, parpadeo un par de veces mirándola.

-¿No me odies, vale?

Después de esas palabras se acercó rápidamente y la aprisiono entre sus brazos, juntando sus bocas. Nunca le habían dado un beso antes, pero intuía que el chico besaba bien. Sus labios parecían estar unidos con pegamento y se movían a la perfección, y él la tenía bien cogida de la cintura y la cabeza. Se separando respirando agitadamente, no sabía muy bien qué hacer en esta situación ¿chillaba?, ¿le pegaba?, ¿corría hacia su casa? O… ¿le suplicaba por otro beso?

-¿Me odias?- esa pregunta, con un tono de voz dolido, le llego al corazón. ¿gritar, pegar o esconderse de ese chico? A ella le había encantado el beso, aunque fuera robado y fuera su primer beso

-No, no lo hago. Me has gustado mucho

Sonrió enormemente y la levanto en brazos dando vueltas, después se despidió de ella con la sonrisa en su cara mientras agitaba la mano y se alejaba corriendo. Lo vio quedarse parado en la esquina y sintió vibrar el móvil. Cuando lo miro vio un mensaje de un número desconocido

" _Entra en casa. No me iré hasta verte entrar. Ah… Cierra bien el cerrojo"_

Lo miro y levanto la mano, despidiéndose para luego entrar en su casa. Mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para subir a su cuarto volvió a sentir vibrar el móvil. Sabía que era él, sus amigas probablemente seguirían en la fiesta. Tenía que darse prisa en guardar su número de teléfono.

" _Buena chica y buenas noches"_

Y así acababa su noche, una doncella que conocía a un dragón y se enamoraba de él. Bueno, todavía era pronto para decir que lo amaba pero definitivamente Natsu iba en la dirección correcta para enamorarla.

 _ **FIN**_


	2. Parte 2

_**Bueno, emmm…. Algunos días después, me he puesto a crear una segunda parte. Primero pensé en hacerla teniendo en cuenta el ambiente navideño, pero algunas personas me han comentado que les gustaría saber el punto de vista de Natsu de esa noche. Pues bien, me pareció mejor hacerlo del punto de vista de Natsu.**_

 _ **Sé que ahora mismo no pega mucho hablar de Halloween, ¡pero qué demonios! Las historias tratan sobre transportarnos a otros momentos y tiempos, mientras os guste tanto como la primera parte, me apaño.**_

 _ **Disfrutad mucho y no olvides vuestros comentarios. En serio, aunque sea un "aaaaah", un "que dulce", o incluso algo como "**_ _ **" En serio me gustaría hasta que la gente se animase a comentar, aun diciendo "está fatal, deberías dejar de escribir".**_

 _ **Saludos y abrazos de chocolate!**_

* * *

 **Parte dos**

-Pareces idiota.

-No creo que te pegue.

-…..

Ahora mismo, Natsu Dragneel odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a su hermana, su madre, e incluso su padre, por orden de comentario o falta del mismo.

Hacia dos días que el idiota de Jellal le había invitado a una fiesta de Halloween alegando que se divertirían y conocerían a chicas guapas. Teniendo en cuenta que a él, las celebraciones de este tipo no le interesaban y que no necesitaba vestirse o disfrazarse para pasárselo bien, lo de divertirse no le era importante. A parte, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los chicos de su grupo- excepto él mismo y Gajeel- tenían novias (celosas), eso de conocer a chicas guapas no iba a ser una realidad.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo, esta mañana había ido a comprar un disfraz, de todos los que vio, el mejor fue de vampiro. El cual ahora mismo llevaba orgulloso, colmillos y sangre falsa incluidos.

La fiesta con los chicos seria en dos horas, pero antes debía llevar a su pequeña hermana Wendy, de doce tiernos años, a la fiesta de su vecino Romeo, del cual la chica parecía estar locamente enamorada. Sus padres iban a salir a donde sea y a él le había tocado llevar a su hermana y hacer de vecino amable un rato, así como, según su madre "asegurarse de que la pequeña princesa pasa tiempo con su adorado-futuro yerno".

Bufo fuertemente mientras se repasaba de arriba a abajo, ¿Qué tenía de malo el disfraz? Miro a su hermana la cual llevaba unas medias a rayas moradas y blancas, con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta naranja. Tenía un gorro naranja que simulaba ser una calabaza. ¿Ese estúpido disfraz era mejor que el suyo? ¿Estaban de broma? ¿Eso existía siquiera?

-Hermanito Natsu- su adorada hermana le miraba, tenía un brillante maquillaje en la cara, haciéndole destacar los ojos y labios, pintados de color morados- Mama y yo vimos un magnífico disfraz cuando fuimos por el mío.

Eso sonaba a problemas, su hermana solo compraba cosas adorables, y eso lo había heredado de su madre. Todo esto solo podía significar una cosa, habían comprado un ridículo disfraz que en vez de asustar daría unas tremendas ganas de achuchar, seguro.

Se giró rápidamente para ver a su padre, el cual levaba rogando un rato a su mujer de no dejar que su "pequeña princesa" saliera vestida de esa forma. Después de dos días, sus suplicas seguían siendo ignoradas. Rotundamente.

-Papa, tu no me has dicho nada- le miro con ojos suplicantes, esperando que su padre le apoyara- ¿No piensas que es genial?

-Humm…-su padre le vio rápidamente, pero en realidad estaba viendo a la niña que tenía a su lado derecho- ¿Ves cómo va?, encima de todo, ¿Por qué debemos dejar que el idiota de al lado se le pueda acercar?- Natsu siempre había sabido que su ojito derecho era Wendy, no es que no le quisiera a él. Lo quería, mucho. Demasiado a veces- ¿Qué dices, Natsu?

-Me gustaría saber qué piensas de mi disfraz.

-¿De zombi?- su hermana soltó una gran carcajada mientras su madre sonreía- Vas bien, pero… ¿no se supone que debas ir con la ropa hecha jirones?.

-Vampiro-a estas alturas, el chico solo podía murmurar, cabreado- Soy un maldito vampiro chupasangre.

Su hermana volvió a tirar de su pantalón, llamando su atención- Ser un vampiro no es bonito, tampoco lo es chupar sangre. ¿Por qué no te pruebas el que compramos mama y yo?

Suspirando, con un aire negativo e intentando pensar en cuál sería el disfraz elegido por las dos mujeres de su familia, Natsu se dirigió a su habitación con un paquete -dado por su madre- en sus manos. Se cambiaría intentando no pensar en el posible ridículo que haría.

Un par de minutos más tarde, bajaba las escaleras de su casa. El cabreo se le notaba a leguas, incluso le había parecido que su gato Happy, el cual dormía en su cama extendido en todo el centro y gruñía cuando alguien o algo intentaba moverlo, se había reído muchísimo mientras se cambiaba.

Abrió la puerta fuertemente, y se encontró un escenario muy común en su salón. Su madre que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones veía como su padre, arrodillado frente a Wendy, le explicaba a su hermana como defenderse de los niños malos y lo importante que era querer a tu padre, más incluso que a cualquier otra persona del género contrario. Hermano incluido.

El pelirosado hizo un sonido estrangulado, haciéndose notar. Su madre y su hermana pusieron expresiones de felicidad, ambas clavadas ya que era descendiente la una de la otra, y su padre se olvidaba momentáneamente de su charla "Anti-chicos" para reírse fuertemente de él. Otro más que se reía. Además hombre. Ese disfraz era terrible.

-¡Estas maravilloso!- su madre se le acercó para dar varias vueltas a su alrededor, aprobando su vestimenta con la mirada- Así iras perfecto.

-¡Perfecto para ridiculandia!

-Yo creo que estas perfecto hermano- su pequeña hermana le sonrió tiernamente, entonces su cerebro hizo ¡pum! y se derritió- Entonces, ¿puedes ir así vestido?- puso ojos de cachorrito abandonado- Por favor. Mírate, estas adorable….y un vampiro no gusta pero así estarás perfecto.

No pudo evitar reaccionar a esa carita. La misma que su hermana ponía para conseguir dulces, chocolate o cualquier otra cosa que quisiera sonsacarle a su hermano. Llevaba manipulándolo años con esa mirada, él lo sabía, lo descubrió hace unos tres o cuatro años, cuando era más recurrente que utilizara esa mirada. Pero aun así no podía evitar que le utilizaran. Suspiro, intentando no pensar en lo que sus amigos le dirían. Después de todo, no era tan mal disfraz, suponía….

-Es-esta bi-bien- se forzó a sonreír, aun cuando todo su cuerpo e instinto le gritaba que se quitara ese maldito disfraz.

Su madre pego un gritito mientras iba corriendo a por la cámara. Sonrió mientras les daba indicaciones sobre cómo ponerse. Después de que su madre sacara la foto, él se lanzó a por la cámara. A lo mejor, viéndolo entero desde otra perspectiva, el traje mejoraría. Observó bien la foto, aumentando su tamaño se fijó en todo, desde la punta de la cola hasta los colmillos.

Su madre y su hermana le habían comprado un disfraz de dragón. Podría ser un disfraz feroz si no fuera porque parecía un maldito cojín de lo gordo y suave que era.

Era un disfraz rojo, con garras en las manos y los pies. Además de una gran cola, con el relleno que tenía por el cuerpo y la barriga parecía que él era el doble de grande de lo que en realidad era. Además, tenía una especie de gorro donde estaba la cabeza del dragón, la cara se le veía por el agujero donde iba la boca, en la cual sobresalían dos colmillos. Aun así, parecía más un peluche que una persona disfrazada. Parecía un dragón bonachón.

Como buen hermano llevo a Wendy a la fiesta que daban los Conbolt, la dejo allí divirtiéndose con su vecino y los demás niños invitados mientras él se dedicaba a hablar con Macao, su vecino, que iba disfrazado de momia. Algo mejor que su disfraz…

Una hora y media después se fue después de que su vecino le prometiera que acompañaría a su hermana dos casas más para arriba, donde ellos vivían. Se dirigió hacia el pub donde había quedado con sus amigos, era el último en llegar pero le daba igual. Hasta ahora se había ahorrado la vergüenza y el espectáculo que darían a su costa.

Se quedó mirando el pub, y todos los que estaban fuera sentados en las mesas o alrededor de la puerta. Si tal cantidad de gente estaba fuera, no quería ni imaginarse cuanta estaría dentro. Se acercó a la puerta y se asomó por las ventanas, como lo imaginaba, estaba todo lleno a reventar. Se separó de la puerta y saco el móvil, muy difícilmente, para a continuación llamar a su amigo Jellal, quien había organizado la reunión.

\- Hola -su voz sonaba extremadamente feliz- ¿Por qué no estás aquí dentro todavía?

\- ¿Tu sabes cuanta gente hay dentro?- Natsu volvió a dirigir la mirada al pub- No sé si entrar, está muy lleno.

\- ¡Eres demasiado aburrido!- su amigo estaba reprochándole a voces, y Natsu escuchaba el altísimo sonido de la música de fondo- Erza y Juvia han venido con unas amigas. Son realmente preciosas, quien sabe, tal vez hasta puedas ligar. Además hay muchas chicas preciosas por aquí. Dudo que alguna se fije en ti, pero puedes intentarlo. Venga entra, ¡rápido!

\- ¡Te he dicho que está demasiado lleno!- su voz salía en una mezcla de enfado y alegría. Enfado por lo que su amigo había dicho, ¡ni que él fuera feo o algo así! Y alegre porque se libraría de entrar y encontrarse a sus amigos. - Creo que tendré que irme, está muy lleno. Además no conozco a nadie- pauso un momento para imaginarse en casa, tumbado en el sofá viendo una peli, sonrió imaginándoselo – Además conozco a algunas amigas de Erza, las he visto en fotos y eso. Y tu novia esta también. Da miedo, lo siento por ti Jellal.

Estaba escuchando la airada respuesta al otro lado del teléfono cuando sintió unos golpecitos débiles en el hombro y una vocecita.

-¡Perdona!

Se giró enfadado para encarar a la persona que le molestaba. - ¿Es que no ves que estoy hablando por teléfono?

-Y yo llevo un rato tratando de hablar contigo –genial, ahora una chica preciosa y estructural le veía así. No le interesaban las chicas, nunca le habían interesado, pero tampoco quería parecer idiota frente a ninguna- ¿Eres amigo de Jellal, verdad? Del trabajo en el hotel Fairy Tail si no me equivoco.

-Si- Natsu le escaneo de arriba abajo ¿de qué le conocía y por qué él no tenía ni idea de quién era? Esperaba que no se la hubieran presentado y él la hubiera olvidado- ¿y tú eres?

-Lucy, amiga de Erza y Jellal. También conozco a Juvia y a Gray

\- Ajaaaa- le volvió a escanear, fijándose en su atuendo, ¿se suponía que eso era un disfraz de Halloween? Iba bastante guapa, y se suponía que ese día debía dar miedo, o…. ¿no era igual para las chicas?- Oi, no crees que vas algo... ¿linda? Se supone que en Halloween se debe dar miedo

-Tu tampoco das mucho miedo sabes- su contestación le dejo descolocado. Ya sabía que no daba miedo pero que se lo dijeran a la cara así, le enfrentaba a la realidad - Un disfraz de cocodrilo no es realmente para dar miedo

-¿Co-cocodrilo?- eso ultimo le sentaba como una humillación- ¡Soy un dragón! ¡Dragón! ¿Es que no ves las alas?- tiro de parte del disfraz, que efectivamente eran alas - Además un cocodrilo siempre dará más miedo que...¿que eres exactamente?

-Se supone que soy una sacerdotisa.

-¿Sacerdotisa?- el pelirosa se rio al escucharla-¿qué tiene eso que ver con Halloween?

-No estoy muy segura- ella pauso un momento, y se sonrojo levemente- Mis amigas pensaron que estaría bien ir así.

-Mis padres creen que estoy más adorable así que como vampiro- si ella se sinceraba, él también tenía que hacerlo ¿no?

-¿Cambiaste la sangre por cuerpos?

-¿Cómo?- Natsu no supo cómo tomarse esa pregunta. Después de un par de parpadeos confusos continuo hablando-No te entiendo.

\- Los vampiros chupan la sangre pero los dragones se comen a las personas.

-Puag- él hizo una mueca de asco mientras veía como ella intentaba no sonreír- No me gusta la sangre, tampoco soy carnívoro- su mentira era como una casa, a Natsu le encantaban las hamburguesas, los perritos calientes y otros tipos de carne.

La rubia empezó a reír-Ya lo sé, pero tu personaje es así.

-No tiene por qué ser así-mientras se lo decía, intento mirarla duramente para seguir la broma- Que sepas que hay dragones buenos.

-Bueno, exactamente no existen los dragones.

-¡Eso tu no lo sabes!

La conversación había girado de agresiva a divertida. Se lo estaba pasando pipa con esta extraña conversación y con la rubia que hablaba con él. La volvió a mirar fijamente, tenía unos ojos preciosos del color del chocolate derretido. Además, el ajustado vestido le quedaba de miedo, estaba seguro de que a su magnífico cuerpo le quedaría perfecto cualquier cosa ¡incluso un saco de patatas! El pelo lo tenía rubio, largo y sujeto en un moño que parecía realmente difícil, pero ¿Qué entendía él de peinados de chicas?

Después de uno o dos minutos, se acordó de ella. Era amiga de Erza, recordaba que una chica rubia de ojos marrones y cuerpo increíble, era amiga de Erza. Debía ser ella. Suponía. Además ella le conocía, eso era algo.

-¿Qué pasa?-ahora mismo ella le miraba fijamente, con el ceño fruncido- Has puesto cara de idiota.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno se supone que hay que entrar ahí ¿no?

-No quiero entrar- Natsu le miro extrañado, sus amigas estaban allí dentro- Está lleno de gente y me siento muy agobiada, además los chicos no paran de va...- ella se calló después de que un tipo le pasara un brazo por los hombros. Chica pillada, por supuesto.

-Oye, no te parece cruel haberme dejado tirado allí dentro-era un chico rubio, parecía idiota vestido de zombi- Me rechazaste sin siquiera escucharme.

Él los vio fijamente, sin saber de qué iba todo. ¿Rechazado? Entonces, ¿no era su novio? Miro la cara de la chica con la que hablaba hasta hace un momento, miraba al rubio con asco, lo normal si se tenía en cuenta la lujuriosa mirada del rubio. Era repugnante mirar a alguien así delante de todo el mundo.

-¿Qué te parece si entramos y te invito a algo?

-Oye tú, no ves que no le interesas- tenía que hacer que esa situación se acabara. La cogió de la mano y de un tirón la puso al lado suyo. Sujetándole fuertemente por la cintura- Que te quede claro que no quiere nada contigo. Esta conmigo. ¿Te enteras? Con-mi-go.

-¿Ella puede elegir?- el rubio idiota le repaso de la cabeza a los pies con una mirada asquerosa- Y seguro que elegirá bien, verdad preciosa.

-Yo estoy con él-la rubia movió la cabeza hacia él, y se abrazó a su torso- No quiero que te acerques a mí.

-Ya lo has oído, ¡Desaparece!-después de soltar unos pocos improperios contra ella y su protector, el chico se fue por donde había venido- ¿Estas bien?

-S-si- Natsu no se imaginaba que ella aceptaría su ayuda así de tranquila y que le abrazaría como estaba haciendo - Creo que iré a mi casa, si vas dentro y te diriges a la zona de la izquierda al lado de las escaleras, veras a los chicos.

-Mmmmm…no puedo entrar -con un ligero cabeceo señaló la puerta- Estoy seguro que pisaran mi cola. Además el traje da algo de calor y entrar ahí será como ir a un horno.

-Jajajaja, tienes razón. Te asaras ahí dentro-fue entonces cuando ella pareció darse cuenta de que seguían abrazos, y se separó rápidamente de él- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No sé-Natsu se dio golpes con su dedo índice en el mentón, manía que tenía desde hacía años- ¡Ya sé! El centro se llena de gente disfrazada, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta y nos tomamos algo allí?- no sabía si ella aceptaría o no pero al menos intentaría pasar tiempo con ella. Lo estaba pasando realmente bien hasta ahora.

-¿Eh?-Lucy se señaló, parecía extrañada- ¿Yo también?

-Por supuesto, irte a tu casa seria aburrido. Además ya estas disfrazada….o eso creo.

-¡Te he dicho que si estoy disfrazada! Pero…. ¿tú te has visto?-vio como ella hizo un breve movimiento para cruzar los brazos y miraba hacia otro lado, parecía molesta. De una forma infantil y graciosa- No das miedo en absoluto, eres bastante mono.

-¡No soy mono en absoluto!

Después de seguirle la broma, y que ella sonriera. La sonrisa más bonita que había visto en su vida, superando incluso la de su adorada hermana. Vio como la muchacha escribía un mensaje con el móvil. Seguramente avisando a alguien de que iba a ir con él. La miro disimuladamente mientras pensaba en sus conversaciones, las cuales se convertían en juegos divertidos.

-Entonces, tu gato ¿está bien?- él se quedó descolocado, ¿gato? ¿Cómo sabia ella que tenía un gato? Seguramente Jellal o Gray lo hubiera dicho. Aunque…. No podía ser. Esa misma mañana, Happy había escapado al oír la palabra baño. Cada vez que alguien pronunciaba esa palabra, el gato salía corriendo y esa mañana la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta, por lo cual, Happy escapo.

Él siguió a su gato hasta un árbol del parque que había a veinte metros de su casa. Entonces un perro se había lanzado al árbol y él había discutido brevemente con una chica que iba con una correa. Se había enfadado al ver a su pequeño amigo siendo atacado pero no había recaído en la chica. Solo se fijó en un pelo rubio. Pelo rubio igualito al que tenía la chica enfrente suyo.

-Sí, realmente tu perro le dio un buen susto a Happy.

-Lo siento, no sé qué pudo pasar- Natsu señaló un bar y ella continuo hablando mientras entraba en ese lugar, que por suerte no estaba muy lleno - Normalmente Plue es muy bueno y se lleva bien incluso con los gatos.

\- Pues parece que mi gato no le gusta.

Siguieron hablando mientras que el pelirosa pensaba en la extraña coincidencia. Normalmente uno no veía dos veces a la misma chica, las dos veces peleándose, aunque ahora todo parecía haber mejorado. La chica parecía una buena persona y ambos se llevaban genial. Se hizo tarde mientras hablaban. Él descubrió que esa chica adoraba a su perro, y que le encantaba hablar de él. Sus padres eran personas maravillosas que la amaban y apoyaban incondicionalmente en su sueño de ser escritora. La rubia saco el móvil y frunció el ceño al verlo.

\- Natsu, los chicos dicen que debes tratarme como la dama que soy y no ser grosero.

¿Los chicos sabían que estaban juntos? Ella debió avisar a sus amigas, que estaban con los suyos-¡Seguro que ese ha sido Jellal!

-Si-después de asentir, continuo leyendo el mensaje- Gray dice que procures que no me pase nada o te arrepentirás salamandra. Además Kana dice que puedes aprovechar que estamos juntos y solos para hacerm…

-¿Lucy?- el chico al ver que se había callado y bajaba la mirada se acercó un poco a ella- ¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada…nada, Kana realmente no dice nada

Él le miró fijamente preguntándose qué demonios habría dicho su amiga para que ella se pusiera nerviosa y sonrojada. La vio respirar profundamente y eso le dio aún más curiosidad pero por la cara que ponía estaba seguro de que no le diría nada.

\- Me lo he pasado realmente bien-después de sonreírle, ella pago su bebida.

-¿Ya te vas?- el chico parpadeo incrédulo. ¿Después de ese maravilloso tiempo ella pensaba irse sin más?

-Es tarde.

-Te acompaño.

-No quisiera molestar.

-No pasa nada- le cogió de la mano cuando salían del bar caminando, eso seguro que le dejaba algo en claro, además ella no la había soltado después lo cual era una buena señal. En el camino, algunas personas le separaron admirando sus disfraces y queriendo hacerse fotos con ellos. En todas Natsu se aseguró de quedar al lado de Lucy.

-Bien, muchas gracias por acompañarme- cuando llegaron la casa de la joven ambos se pararon en la puerta- Me ha gustado mucho pasar la noche contigo….ehhh…bueno, ya sabes, en el bar y todo eso.

-Ya sé a qué te refieres. Entonces...-él se sonrojo imperceptiblemente mientras se rascaba la barbilla con un dedo. Lo que Lucy había dicho era lo mejor que le podían decir en toda la vida. Ahora sí que no se le podía escapar esta maravillosa chica- Ummm ¿tu número? Quiero decir, ¿me darías tu número de teléfono?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, podemos, umm, quedar algún día. Salir, volver a tomar algo, no sé cosas así.

Lucy sonrió mientras le dictaba su número y él lo apuntaba rápidamente en su móvil. Cuando Natsu termino de guardarlo y levanto la cabeza del móvil, parpadeo un par de veces mirándola. Cada vez le parecía más adorable.

-¿No me odies, vale?- viéndola solo podía pensar en una cosa, besarla, y no podía evitar hacerlo ahora que la tenía enfrente con una mirada tan dulce. Natsu esperaba que ella no le odiara por lo que iba a hacer.

Después de esas palabras se acercó rápidamente y la aprisiono entre sus brazos, juntando sus bocas. Aunque él no se había interesado en chicas, se había informado sobre como besar. No quería parecer un idiota la primera vez que besara a una chica, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que a él solo le interesaría estar con una chica que le interesara de verdad. Sus labios parecían estar unidos con pegamento y se movían a la perfección, y él se aseguró de tenerla bien cogida de la cintura y la cabeza para evitar que ella se separara hasta que acabara sin embargo no parecía que ella quisiera separarse. Se separó respirando agitadamente, mientras la miraba -¿Me odias?- no podía evitar preguntar eso.

-No, no lo hago. Me has gustado mucho

Eso no se lo esperaba, aunque era lo que deseaba. Sonrió enormemente y la levanto en brazos dando vueltas, después se despidió de ella con la sonrisa en su cara mientras agitaba la mano despidiéndose feliz por ser aceptado de esa manera. Se paró en la esquina y dirigió su mirada hacia donde había dejado a su chica. Su chica, eso sonaba de maravilla. La vio en la puerta, mirándole. Él sonrió sacando el móvil y escribiendo en él.

" _Entra en casa. No me iré hasta verte entrar. Ah… Cierra bien el cerrojo"_

Esperaba que eso no le molestara, solo quería asegurarse de que ella entraba bien en su casa. Vio como le despedía con la mano y finalmente entraba en su casa. Volvió a escribirle otro mensaje después de ver que el primero había tenido éxito.

" _Buena chica y buenas noches"_

Y así acababa su noche, había supuesto que su disfraz no era demasiado acertado pero al final había conseguido una novia. O eso esperaba, si no estaba seguro de que conseguiría que ella le aceptase totalmente.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
